Many caps or clips are known that deflect when being inserted and closed with such caps or clips snapping when moving past a ledge or edge to hold a set position for the cap or clip. Some of these caps or clips rotate about a shaft with the purpose of trapping another part or parts. For example, during vehicle assembly, caps can be used to capture an inserted part between the cap and another part the cap secures against. There is sometimes a need to hold open a cap while the parts the cap traps are inserted. However, once set, it can be desirable for the cap to resist movement from its set position. In particular, in a partially set position, the clip or caps do not typically have the necessary retention force to perform their desired function and thus the clips or caps can fail if partially set.